The Secret
by HOLLYBENTON
Summary: Set post Breaking Dawn Nessie makes a new freind. One who will discover why Nessie's family seems diffrent to the others at their school Full Summary Inside. Rated M for swearing and some adult themes.
1. Summary & Instructions

The Secret

10 Years post Breaking Dawn.

Theres a new girl in Tayla's History class. Nessie Cullen is the youngest of the mysterious, secretive Cullen siblings. But Nessie's not the same as the rest of them. She's freindly, funny and polite. And Tayla soon grows close to her. They spend weekends and holidays together. But one weekend Tayla sees something logic can't explain. Is Tayla about to discover the Cullens secret? How will this affect their frendship? And will Tayla live long enough to find out?

This story runs paralel to The Visitor.

This is an interactive story where you can "text" the main characters through your reviews. I will write the first couple of chapters then its up to you. Tell the characters what they should do next. You decide the outcome of the story.

This is the template for your "text messages" :

To: (name of character you want to give instructions to)

From: (your name)

Message: (type your message/instructions for the character here)

I will try to use all the messages you give me but a few may be done as outtakes or alternate endings. Have fun and no stupid messages please!


	2. Chapter 1: New Kids

**A/N Thanks to ****o.O'Ryuu'O.o for being my first reviewer. Now let's get started!**

Chapter 1: New Kids.

"Tayla!" My brother Tony's voice boomed through the thin wall separating the bathroom from the kitchen. "Come on, were gonna be late!" "Coming!" I screamed back as I finished running the straightening iron through my black, shoulder length hair. I pulled on my favourite Converse sneakers, applied some lip-gloss and wandered out into the tiny kitchen. I picked my bag up from where it had been thrown beside the couch on Friday and stuffed my cell phone and wallet into the side pocket. Grabbing my keys from the hook by the door I bounced down the front steps and into the passenger seat of Toni's blue Ford Laser. "Honestly, what do you girls do in the bathroom?" he asked as he pulled out of the driveway. "Shut up and get us to school, were already late," I replied. "Only 'cause you spent so much time in the bathroom," Tony retorted, to which my only response was to stick my tongue out at him. "That's what I thought," he muttered, turning down the street our school is on.

Tony and I live in a small town just outside Portland, Oregon. We live in a small house on the outskirts of town with our mother who always seems to be working. Okay maybe that's an overstatement. She works at the town hospital as a receptionist, who goes to work early in the morning and returns home at about 7pm. She does have a 3 hour break in the middle of the day though. Our father ran away with his mistress 10 years ago. I was 5 at the time, and don't really remember much of the whole fiasco, but Tony still hates him. And I mean _really _hates him. Like, if Dad were to show up on the doorstep tomorrow and beg for forgiveness, Tony would definitely kick his ass. This wouldn't be too hard for him, because, apparently, Tony is a lot bigger now than dad ever was. Not fat big, he's about 6 and a half feet tall and spends most of his free time in his room with the weight set grandpa brought him for Christmas a few years back. A lot of people find him a bit scary at first, but he's really nice &friendly when you get to know him. Just like me I guess. Only people don't find me scary, just a bit weird. And apparently too pretty. Anyway, back to home. Our house is an odd yellowish sort of colour, made out of cheep aluminium siding & thin plaster walls. Not a palace, it's really all you can afford on a single receptionist salary. We moved here shortly after dad left, when mum discovered that she couldn't afford to pay the mortgage on our old house by herself. So I've lived here most of my life, and even though it's not the flashest, it's my home.

"So, are we excited to meet the new kids?" Tony asked as he pulled into a parking space & cut the engine. There was a new family starting school today, which would have been big news even if there weren't 7 of them. And they're all adopted too, apparently. So they're already gossip, and they haven't even arrived yet! "I guess," I said in reply to Tony's question "Someone different to talk to, anyway." "Am I not enough for you anymore Tayla?" said a familiar voice behind me. "Morning Bex" I said turning to smile at my best friend. "Okay then, I'll see you later Tay," Tony said as he walked away towards his homeroom. "Bye!" I called out to his retreating figure. "Ready for another exciting day of learning, my friend?" Bex asked as we headed to our own homeroom. "Whatever, Bex, your just excited to meet the new family" I responded, rolling my eyes. "Oh, Tayla, I had completely forgotten all about that!" she said in a tone of false innocence. I nudged her with my elbow and she stumbled slightly into a wall. Bex recovered her footing and gave me her signature sugary-sweet grin, which I returned as I opened the door to homeroom.

All anyone talked about in homeroom was the new students. None of them were in our class so everyone was free to gossip and speculate as loudly as they wanted. Bex and I joined in the conversations, and continued to gossip on our way to first period. I purposely walked the long way to History so we could finish our discussion. When we reached the door to Bex's Physics class she peaked hopefully round the room. She turned back to me looking disappointed. "Damn," she whispered, "no new kids!" I giggled at her downcast expression and said, "oh poor you. Enjoy Physics!" and turned to walk down the corridor to my own class.

I opened the door into the warm History room and made my way to my usual seat at the back, right beside the window. I then proceeded to busy myself staring blankly out said window. "Okay class attention please," Mrs Scully called the class to order. I reluctantly turned my gaze to the front of the room, just as the door opened. Into the room walked a girl I had never seen before. She was about medium height with bronze coulored hair that waved to the centre of her back. The entire class was staring, unusually silent, at the new arrival. It was undeniable that she was very beautiful. She walked to the middle of the room to talk to Mrs Scully. A short conversation later the teacher turned to speak to us. "Class," she began, "as you have noticed we have a new student joining us today. This is Renesmee Cullen." The girl. Renesmee, gave a shy little wave as her eyes scanned the room for an available seat. She obviously thought the seat next to me was the best option. I guess since I was the only one not staring and whispering manically. She moved gracefully over to the vacant desk and gently sunk down into the cheep plastic chair. Okay now for the awkward part I thought to myself and took a deep breath. I turned towards the new girl and spoke "Hi Renesmee, Welcome to Stewart High, I'm Tayla." She gave me a warm smile and replied "Thanks, and please call me Nessie."

**A/N: So what do we think of Nessie & Tayla's first meeting? Review review, the characters are all locked up in my wardrobe looking forward to receiving your "texts"! Tomorrow I should be updating "The Visitor" for the first time and I will be alternating between stories from then onwards.**

**Oh and I forgot to mention, this story will be in Tayla's POV and "The Visitor" will be in Nessie's.**

**Byebye, Hollyxo **


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note (sorry guys I know these are annoying!)**

**Ok, to begin with I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but, unfortunately, this will be continuing for a few more weeks. I have exams coming up in 3 weeks and am currently studying like crazy. I know it sounds like I'm making excuses (I guess I kind of am) but basically my History teacher has been really sick throughout the year (he wasnt actually that good to begin with) and our class has done shit all. So now that he's on sick leave for the rest of the year and then retiring, we have a new teacher who's actually quite good, and are now trying to do a year long History course in 4 weeks!! We have been doing this for the past 2 weeks and now only have 1 and a half left before we go on study leave. So as you can tell I'm a very busy girl at the moment! So there probably won't be another decent update for about 5 weeks. I know its ages but i'll try to put up some more links and maybe a couple of short chapters between now and then but I can't make any promises.**

**Sorry again!**

**Holly ******

**P.S. I think I forgot to tell you that I'm putting up links to pictures of outfits & cars, previews and any other random things that go with the story's or I just think are funny/awesome. Enjoy!**


	4. History Conversations

**A/N: Okay I have a special short chapter for you (actually it's not really a chapter but anyway) just because I'm SUPER EXCITED!!!! Now I know you're wondering why, but I'm gunna make you wait until the end of the chapter. Mwahahaha! And just in case you were wondering, no I don't own Twilight. Onwards!**

History Conversation

"So where exactly did you come from?"

"Alaska."

"Wow."

"Something interesting?**"**

"Just that most of my friends have never been out of the state, let alone as far as Alaska.**"**

"That is interesting.**"**

"Yea, so you have a pretty big family right?"

"Right, I have 3 sisters and 3 brothers."

"Again, wow."

"Yea, we get that a lot, but we're all adopted."

"All of you?"

"Mmhm. Well Edwards my real brother but the rest of them are totally unrelated, which is good, I guess."

"Meaning?"

"Well my brothers and sisters are kind of together."

"Like together, together?"

"Yup, Rosalie and Jasper are twins, Alice and Emmet are brother and sister and then there's Bella. Rosalie is with Emmet, Jasper and Alice and Bella is with Edward."

"And you all on your own?"

"Haha, no, no I'm not."

"Okay you can't just stop there!"

"Well, there's this guy, Bella's friend Jacob, who's gonna be staying with us for a little while"

"Girls, I know you're keen to get to know each other but my classroom is _not_ an appropriate place to do it!"

**A/N: So if you didn't figure it out, this is Tayla and Nessie getting to know each other in History. So now I know that you're all wondering why I'm so excited, well, if you haven't visited my profile yet, I live in New Zealand. And why is this so exciting you ask? The answer to that would be NEW MOON COMES OUT HERE TOMORROW!!!!!! AND I'M GOING!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!! And again if you haven't visited my profile I have been on Team Jacob since I first read the books nearly 3 years ago. Therefore this is absolutely HUGE for me! So now I farewell you to return to the dull world that is my Maths textbook. Goodbye and Happy New Moon!!!**

**Hollyxo **


	5. Authors Note 2

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a long time! But I'm finally back and in the process of making some major changes. As you have probably noticed The Visitor is gone, due to a lack of ideas. I will now be focussing on this story, which is no longer interactive, that was getting a bit difficult, but of course your ideas and suggestions are always welcome. And I promise to write a lot more often too! The next chapter should be up by the end of the week and I hope everyone enjoys it.

Bye, Holly xo


End file.
